


Taco Bell is Emotionally Taxing

by absolute_madhaus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drive Through, F/F, Romantic date, Taco Bell, date, relatable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_madhaus/pseuds/absolute_madhaus
Summary: Nico and Maki visit a Taco Bell drive through after a fun date.





	Taco Bell is Emotionally Taxing

**Author's Note:**

> This whole entire fic is a mood. I didn’t use the word awkward at all but that’s literally what it is. 
> 
> enjoy

Nico could confidently say that Maki and herself had a nice date. They had gone to an amusement park per Nico’s request, and had a genuinely good time. They had arrived early that morning, and had scored some of the best rides, since the lines were so short.

They enjoyed amusement activities, yet made sure to avoid ones that scam. Nico was a goddess at the Basketball shot, winning Maki a stuffed bear, which obviously had made her blush. Admitting that would be another fact entirely.

They were tired, exhausted, and their mouths were sore from smiling, sharing popcorn, and various other activities. The high from their exciting day was coming to a slow crawl.

“Hey Maki.” Nico said, as she backed out of the now almost empty parking lot in her four door Subaru. She had named her Subaru the “Suba- Suba- Ruuu” which annoyed Maki to no end, but Nico was convinced she secretly liked it.

“Yeah.” Maki said, twirling part of her hair, as she leaned lazily against the car door, looking out the window. The sky was a golden yellow sunset with some looming storm clouds in the distance.

“You want to get something to eat? It’ll be on me.” Nico said with a smirk. This was a mood for Nico. She had finally gotten her pay check, and she could finally spend it on someone she valued more than any pound could.

“Sure.” Maki said, leaning her head over to look at Nico sideways through her sunglasses. Maki rolled down her window and the cool breeze sent a soft howl through the car. Taking her vape pen out of her pocket, Maki takes a massive hit.

Nico would say that vaping would be bad for her, but she couldn’t resist saying “Nico Nicotine” every time Maki vaped.

“What do you want to eat?” Nico said, checking her rear view mirror, spotting a grey sedan that appeared to have been following them since they had left the amusement park.

With Nico’s fame and notoriety, she wasn’t surprised when she had paparazzi following her now and again. She could already imagine the fantastic photos they may have taken to accompany spicy headlines.

“I don’t know, you decide.” Maki shrugged, not even putting a single ounce of effort into thinking. Nico let out a soft sigh of disappointment. Maki had payed for their last date, which was too over extra in price, attitude, and posh.

“If I decide you have to say yes.” Nico said, smiling devilishly. Nico always wanted to hit up a Hot Dog shack downtown. Not only was it where she and Maki had their first date, but the owner had framed photos of Nico all over the walls. Besides, the food was good and they got as many free Hot Dogs as they wanted. It was a bit sketchy, but the food was good and the owner hadn’t tried anything yet.

“If it’s that sketchy Hot Dog shack I’ll unbuckle and roll into oncoming traffic.” Maki groaned, taking another hit that sounded a bit desperate.

“Girl, I Nico Nico need that shit. Amusement parks and Hot Dogs go hand in hand, you feel?” Nico said smoothly, feeling a surge of confidence swelling in her empty gut. She felt confident when the reins, or in this case, the steering wheel was in her hands. She was a good driver and showing off was an opportunity she wouldn’t ever pass up.

“I don’t want any Hot Nico Nico D’s , because it’s shady. Their mayo was definitely spiked with something.” Maki said, shivering slightly, as she rolled up the car window. The sun was setting further and faster, and the sky had traded a golden yellow sky for a soft blue evening light.

“How about we choose the closest restaurant to us?” Nico said. She had given up. Maki was stubborn and hard to handle at times. Though, she was right about that mayo, it had really upset her stomach.

Maki pulled out her smartphone, and the blue light illuminated the dark car interior. Maki took yet another hit, and the smoke cloud ballooned out in dramatic fashion.

“The closest place is a Taco Bell, it’s just down the road and on the right.” Maki said, waving her hand to disperse the vape cloud.

Nico flicked on the turn signal, and soon enough, they pulled into the Taco Bell lot. It was empty of cars, making the drive through process easy and simple.

Nico rolled down her window as she approached the speaker. She wasn’t too familiar with the menu, and she secretly prayed that Maki knew what she wanted.

“Hola, welcome to Taco Bell. What kind of ‘fiesta party quinceñera’ can we serve you tonight.” The drive through lady said.

“We’d like a moment to observe the menu.” Nico said quickly, turning to Maki, who had tilted her sunglasses down.

“Did you just say, ‘observe’?” Maki inquired with a grin starting to creep slowly across her face. Even worse was the fact that Nico still had no idea what the menu had to offer, so she had to decide fast.

“What do you want Maki?” Nico said, trying to snatch back her remaining confidence. Maki shrugged and took a long hit. Now was not the time to take things slowly.

“Maki, please.” Nico was borderline begging, as Maki let out a large fume of smoke. 

“I don’t know the menu, you decide.” Maki said, and Nico’s heart hit the ground faster than Honaka passing out cold after singing a single song onstage.

“Hi I would like a crunchy taco.” Nico said leaning out the window, in order for the drive through lady to understand her.

“One crunchy taco. Would you like that to be supreme?” The lady asked. Nico had no idea what that meant. Supreme as in massively large? Supreme as in more expensive? She had no idea how expensive Taco Bell even was.

“N-No thank you. Just a crunchy taco please.” Nico said, the doubt weighing heavily on her mind. She wanted to pull away from the drive through but doing so would make the situation even worse.

“Would that be all?” The lady asked, and Nico shook her head. She looked back at Maki, who was on her phone, posting photos of herself and Nico on Instagram to flex on the general public with their celebrity status.

Nico was abandoned, and this was an L she had to take alone. Nico was about to turn back to the window, when the speaker spoke.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” Nico’s hand started quaking, her brow sweating profusely, as she turned her head to the speaker.

“Sorry-“ Nico was cut off by her hand slipping off the steering wheel and hitting the horn with a massive, sudden blast.

Maki jumped at the sudden loud sound, her phone flying out of her hands and into the small space between the seat and the council.

“Seriously?” Maki said, sticking her hand in between, doing her best to find her phone in the dark. Nico was caked in sweat, feeling close to the verge of tears.

“We’re still trying to decide.” Nico said, turning to Maki with full desperation.

“Please Maki, help decide.” Nico said, wiping her sweaty hands on her shorts. Maki had seemed to have reached her phone, and was concentrating on pulling it out with two fingers.

“I don’t know the menu, just order the first thing you see.” Maki said, doing nothing to help the situation whatsoever.

“I want to leave so badly.” Nico groaned a bit to loudly, realising that the speaker lady could probably hear her. Nico wanted death to come to her quickly, so she could bypass the stress of this trauma.

Nico had to man up. The stress was on her to make a decision then and there. Nico leaned out the window once more and took a deep breath.

“I would like to start over. I would like two fiery Dorito locos tacos, two crunchy tacos, and two nacho fries, and that would be it.” Nico said, reading the menu in random order.

“I’m sorry, but the nacho fries are out of season, may I interest you with a cheesy Gordita crunch or Doritos cheesy Gordita crunch?” The lady asked.

“Yes.” Nico said. She was sweating so hard, that the sweat was dripping in her eyes, making them sting.

“Is that the cheesy Gordita crunch or the Doritos cheesy Gordita crunch?” The lady asked.

“The crunch one.” Nico said, panicking to think straight.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you clearly, could you repeat that sir?” That was when Nico realised that it wasn’t sweat stinging her eyes, it was rain. It wasn’t a light drizzle that left a soft mist. This was the rain that started to drip here and there, before sending a full on rain storm.

“No Doritos. That would be all.” Nico said, sliding her head back into the car, her pigtails starting to get wet.

“You ordered two fiery Doritos locos tacos, two crunchy tacos, and two cheesy Gorditas crunch?” The lady repeated, her voice being harder to distinguish from the loud pounding of the rain on the the car.

“Yes!” Nico said, trying her best to be heard over the sound of the rain. Nico didn’t hear what the total was, because she sat absolutely horrified, as she saw lights in her rear view mirror. There was that stupid sedan from earlier right behind her in line at Taco Bell. Behind the sedan, seemed to be a truck of some sort.

The line itself made Nico’s stomach do a flip. The anxiety and panic of ordering had soon spiked again with the weight of expectant and hungry people behind her.

“Got it!” Maki said, fishing her hand out from between the seat and council.

“I don’t.” Nico said sadly. She floored the gas a bit too much and started pulling up dangerously close to the building. Nico prayed her mirror wouldn’t be shattered as badly as her confidence.

Rain poured in from Nico’s open window, soaking her briefs and the side of the drivers door. Nico felt like bawling and even if she did, the rain dripping down her face would thankfully hide her tears.

Pulling up to the window, a lady who looked very spent and done, slid open the window.

“Your total is 5,31.” The lady said. Nico fumbled in her wallet, pulling out a few bills and counting a few coins, before handing it to the lady.

With her luck as it was, the coins slipped from her hand, and fell to the wet asphalt and rolled away. Nico watched as they bounced with a clang, and then vanished into the dark wet night.

Looking up slowly, she locks eyes for only a split second with the drive through lady, before looking away in shame. No one said a word as the rain poured into Nico’s car, and Nico stared at her steering wheel.

“I’ll just ring it up.” The lady grumbled after a long silence, letting the window slide shut.”

“I want to Nico Nico D.” Nico said, being emotionally unable to look in Maki’s direction. No amount of councillors or explaining could adequately frame her current state of mind.

“Go to the next window to get your food.” The lady said as she slid the door open, and handed her the bill.

Nico took her foot off the break and let the car roll to the next window, slightly under shooting it, but being to depressed to care. She was wet, cold, hungry, and Maki wasn’t giving her any emotional support.

Maki had apparently finished posting the aesthetic mood pictures to flex on her 900k followers, and turned to face Nico.

“Nico are you alright?” Maki asked, noting Nico’s beaten expression. Nico just flipped on the windshield wipers in response, not even looking in Maki’s direction.

After sitting in a water soaked seat for a minute or so, a man opened the window.

“Two fiery Doritos locos tacos, two crunchy tacos, and two cheesy Gordita crunch.” He said, handing the bag to nico, who gave a quick idol smile, and a thank you.

She handed the bag to Maki, and rolled up her window. Maki didn’t even look through the bag, she just held it and sat in silence as Nico drove them to her home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, thanks for reading. In other news, Lisa Vanderpump left the Real Housewives Of Beverly Hills which is tragically hard to grasp. Leave a F in the chat.
> 
>  
> 
> If this gets popular, I will write a part two. Let me know if you crave it.


End file.
